Marceline's Song
by SexyPanda123
Summary: This is a quick bubbline that has to do with Marceline telling Bonnie how she feels in her own unique way.


Marceline's Song

It was a cold day in Ooo. Bonnie had just gotten home from the cupcake caffe where she worked. "Oh man I'm going to be late." She thought to herself as she checked her watch.

She went upstairs to take a shower and got dressed. When she went back downstairs she saw a note on the fridge.(_Hey Bon, I headed out to go practice with the band. I'll be staying at the concert until our gig so I'll see you there. ***Marcy)_

Bonnie finally got out of the house around 8 so she had 30 min to get there and find her seat. She was anxious and nervous about tonight because Marceline was playing an original song she had made for her. She loved her voice and knowing she was going to sing one just for her was overwhelming.

When she arrived, she was immediately greeted by Finn and who was waiting outside for her. "Hey Finn." She said with a smile. "Hi Princess." She laughed at the silly nickname that he called her since 3rd grade. They finally made their way inside the noisy auditorium and took their seats front row. "So I heard Marceline has a big song planned for you" Finn said with a grin. "Ya I'm really excited," she said with a slight bush.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce the return of a much loved band. They haven't played here in two years and have finally returned to their home town. Give it up for the Scream Queens!" As the announcer got off stage, it went almost pitch black and all that could be seen was fog that rolled out on stage. There was a devilish laugh which Im guessing came from Marcy. "Is everyone doing ok?" Marcy said with another laugh.

The crowd roared and the music started. Everyone was having a great time. By the 4th song, I was up and dancing like everyone else in the crowd. When the song ended and people settled down a bit, Marcy spoke. "I hope everyone is having a blast. Unfortunately this will be our last song of the night." The crowd let out a big awe when she said that. "Yaa I know I know. But this song I'm about to sing is a very special one. It was written for a girl who I hold in a special place in my heart. I'm not the best with feelings but I wrote this for her. And she is here tonight." So without further or due, here it is." When she finished speaking I felt my face go flushed. She looked right at me and winked as the band picked up a beat.

I can't fall asleep tonight  
I'm not the same without you  
Since I've been gone, since I've been gone  
When I lay down at night  
Nobody's here to catch the tears I cry  
Can't wait to be home, wait to be home

A million more miles till I get to see you  
A thousand more minutes I know I'll have to go through  
Counting my, my way back to you  
Back to you  
A hundred more thoughts of us to consume me  
Too many steps till you're right in front of me  
Counting my, my way back to you  
Back to you

I keep good company  
But most days I'm still lonely  
Without you here, without you here  
I try to do my thing  
But I just might go insane  
Without you near, without you near

A million more miles till I get to see you  
A thousand more minutes I know I'll have to go through  
Counting my, my way back to you  
Back to you  
A hundred more thoughts of us too consume me  
Too many steps till you're right in front of me  
Counting my, my way back to you  
Back to you

If you could travel the world  
With me I'd feel so complete  
We'd have the time of our lives  
Right now, I keep waiting  
A little longer, to be by your side

A million more miles till I get to see you  
A thousand more minutes I know I'll have to go through  
Counting my, my way back to you  
Back to you  
A hundred more thoughts of us too consume me  
Too many steps till you're right in front of me  
Counting my, my way back to you  
Back to you

A million more miles till I get to see you  
A thousand more minutes I know I'll have to go through  
Counting my, my way back to you  
Back to you  
A hundred more thoughts of us too consume me  
Too many steps till you're right in front of me  
Counting my, my way back to you  
Back to you.

When she finished the crown went wild and I felt tears coming on but held them back as good as I could. "Thank you everyone, have a great night," Marcy said before going backstage. My only thought was to go and see her. I started with a fast walk but ended up running. I just wanted to give her a hug and tell her how much she means to me. I stood at the door way of her dressing room and she had come into view. She gave a small smile and blushed a bit which I thought was adorable. "Hey", was all she could say before I interrupted by crashing our lips together. I felt her tense at first but then melt into the kiss. It lasted about a minute before we broke for air. "I love you too."

**Hey guys that you for reading. This is my first fanfic and I can't wait to make more. The song is Counting by Christina Grimmie. Have a great day loves!**


End file.
